Is It Wrong?
by Winter Foxx
Summary: Even though they promised to never see each other again after their hot, steamy hookup, Klaus and Caroline somehow tend to be drifting closer together rather than apart after an accidental text. How TVD and TO should be(in my mind)! Rated M for later chapters ;) Klaroline forever. P.S. It's gonna be good.
1. Chapter 1: My Worst Distraction

**A/N: Hi everyone! So it has been years since I've written anything on here so please bear with me. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: My Worst Distraction**

**What would I do without your smart mouth?  
****Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
****You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
****What's going on in that beautiful mind  
****I'm on your magical mystery ride  
****And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...**

* * *

"Is it wrong that I feel - ?"

"Victorious?"

She thought for the correct adjective, "Sad."

Tyler furrowed his brows in confusion glancing over at her, anticipating for her to explain.

"I know that Katherine is a horrible person, but…" She paused, not finding the words to express herself.

"But you see the good in people." Tyler concluded her thoughts, there was a slight tone to his voice that she quickly caught.

Caroline glowered over at him only to look away slowly nodding her head and then bringing her eyes to meet his once again, "You mean Klaus." She paused, "Because I saw the good in Klaus."

Tyler peered down at the ground and quickly back up at her, "Your words, not mine." He got up off the car's hood and paced a few steps away from her.

Caroline sighed as she also stood up walking in his direction, unable to believe he was bringing this up once again. He didn't have to say it, but his voice gave everything away.

"Your hybrid bite just killed someone and no one even batted an eye. I sleep with the wrong guy weeks ago and I don't hear the end of it! How is that fair?" She asked.

Tyler turned around to face her, "I don't know, Care. Maybe people just expect more from you."

"Why?" She asked raising her voice. "Because being good comes _so_ easy to me? Well guess what, Tyler, it doesn't. I am a _vampire_. I have the _same_ impulses as you, so I'm allowed to make some mistakes along the way. Yes, I slept with Klaus but after you walked away from me. That was _my_ choice and I am living with it. And I don't need to be hearing about it every five seconds so just get over it or get out of my life. But – " She paused for a brief moment lowering her voice, "I'm done feeling guilty." She looked away from his baffled expression and stormed off to her car. She needed to get away from him and from everything that was going on.

Tyler was speechless as he could only watch her disappear into the night. He also left the Salvatore boarding house minutes later after recollecting his thoughts. He still simply could not believe her and her betrayal, even if it had been weeks ago. Klaus who was on top of everyone's hate list, who killed his mother, who slaughtered most of his friends, and who had him sired like his little slave for how long.

Tyler slammed his palm into his steering wheel out of rage as he drove home.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath, undoubtedly referring to Klaus and all the pain he has caused him in the past. It frustrated Tyler how powerless he was against him, even when he had his little run in with him in New Orleans, Klaus effortlessly crushed him and any attempt at taking his life. Tyler back then returned to Mystic Falls, quitting his unavailing quest on killing Klaus to be with Caroline only to find out what she did. Even then, Klaus has managed to rip away more of the only life he had left.

With these thoughts, Tyler sped down the road rapidly approaching his house.

* * *

In no time, Caroline made it back to college. She was still fuming over how excessive Tyler has been towards her and her choices in the past few weeks. He did not even have a say after turning his back on her when she gave him the choice and he didn't choose her. She knew it was a mistake to sleep with Klaus but she didn't have any regrets. She was fed up on being everyone's second choice, when she had always been Klaus's first.

Caroline made her way up to her room closing the door behind her and turned on the lamp for a dim glow to fill the room.

She changed into some shorts and a tank and crawled into bed under her covers. She grabbed her phone off the end table and brought it above her face. She unlocked her screen expecting a text from Tyler but instead found a text from Stefan.

_We have a problem. _His message read. Caroline noticed that it was sent a while ago.

Caroline sighed. She already had enough problems of her own.

_What's going on?_ She replied back. She waited a few minutes but there was no response from him. She thought about calling him, but she didn't think she could deal with anything else tonight. All she could think about was Tyler and his relentless accusations about her that she already knew. Atop of Nadia and Katherine's death only hours before.

She placed her phone back on the table but as soon as she did her phone buzzed.

_You're going to have to do some digging for us. I'll fill you in tomorrow. It's Elena._ Stefan's message read.

Caroline had forgotten her friend had just claimed her body back after Katherine's recent creepy possession that none of them seemed to notice, especially her or Stefan.

Stefan's message worried her, though. Poor Elena. If it had anything to do with Katherine, she would immediately take back what she had said about her earlier.

_Sounds good._ She quickly responded, placing the phone down and turning the lamp off; determined to get a good night's rest before whatever was going on with Elena would soon inevitably occupy her time. But she would always be there for Elena, no matter what.

She rolled on to her side placing her hands under her cheeks as she shut her eyes. However, Tyler's voice echoed in her mind. It annoyed her and she wanted nothing more than to rid herself from it. Every recent conversation of theirs, he had to bring up Klaus and use him against her.

In that moment, Caroline thought about her time in the woods with Klaus. She often fought against the memory, yet it was simply one of the most exhilarating moments she's ever experienced.

She remembers his dark eyes on her after their fervent kiss, so full of lust and urgency to have her for the first and last time. The way he quickly had her melting to the touch of his skilled hands. How violent yet equally gentle he was with her fledgling vampire body.

And his words, as he delicately spoke to her before, _"I will walk away and never come back. I promise."_

How could he make such a promise? Caroline thought, finding herself becoming more aggravated as she thought about it. I didn't make sense.

At the end of their day, they had one final exchange that countered his first agreement.

_"It's quite a shame, really. For you, though, I shall keep my word. However -" Klaus spoke, eyeing her features as she elegantly dressed herself, fidgeting among the leaves. Ones he may never gaze upon again. He certainly despised his terms with her, however it was the only way he knew she would come forward with her feelings._

_"There's always a chance for you to come to me. Just say the word." He spoke in a low voice. Maybe not today, he thought. Perhaps another day._

_He watched her carefully, trying to get a glimpse of any reaction upon her face as she took in his final proposal._

_She looked over to him, as he stood leaning against a nearby tree. She was about to yell at him. How many times did she need to tell him that the answer would always be no? At the same time, this was it. He promised to never return to her. For all she knew she would never see him again. And as much as she hated herself, she began to dislike the idea of him gone for good. _

_Before she could respond, he spoke once again feeling as though he couldn't stand another refusal from her as he expected. Instead, she ought to decide on her own time, "You should return to your friends. They might begin to ask questions of your whereabouts."_

_She eyed him strangely and suddenly her eyes widened. It was already past dusk and she had not returned to the Salvatore's yet. What were the others going to think? _

_Klaus smirked as he watched the emotions cross her face. He knew he would miss her deeply, and this final goodbye was the stake to his chest. He then approached her, taking her shoulders in either of his hands and brought his lips to her forehead. _

_"Goodbye, love." He mouthed against her warm skin before reluctantly letting her go._

_In an instant, he had vanished from her._

Caroline let out another sigh. He can't just do that to her, having the final word leaving her to contemplate upon his ridiculous terms.

Caroline for the first time wondered what was going on in New Orleans at this moment. What was the big, bad original hybrid up to? If Klaus was so willing to walk away from her and leave the decision up to her, what had been transpiring in that hectic place?

She suddenly chuckled at the trivial thought that had entered her mind and dozed off into a deep sleep. All this questioning and interpreting was what he aspired from her.

* * *

**How many times do I have to tell you  
****Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
****The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
****You're my downfall, you're my muse  
****My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
****I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

"If you're gonna kill me for that, get on with it." Marcel spoke to Klaus, unafraid of his fate that rested in Klaus's hands. Marcel had prepared for this, for the day Klaus would end his life for his past mistakes, moreover his betrayal.

Both men stood still as their standoff lied on Klaus's shoulders. Klaus just drove Rebekah out of town after learning of how she revealed him by calling upon Mikael. If that wasn't enough, Marcel had also been involved who Klaus had trusted greater than any. But now, he should be dead.

However, Klaus could only gaze back at Marcel without any emotion etching on his face. He had been crushed. He could not kill his sister, so how could he possibly kill Marcel? No words were to be said. He had to back down from Marcel's taunt, giving him victory.

Klaus unwillingly broke his stare with Marcel. The original hybrid sighed with defeat as he glanced down at the ground and began flaccidly heading for the stairs in the courtyard of his home, giving no particular attention to the anxious vampires around him.

By the time he had made it up the stairs, there had been frantic resonances from below. Klaus hastily looked down only to see Elijah in the middle of the court where Marcel had just previously been standing, adjusting his suite nonetheless. However, Marcel's body was now across the compound at the bottom of a pillar, shocked by the appearance of Elijah.

"Good evening." Elijah spoke, having all the vampire's attention fully on him.

This was going to be good, Klaus thought. He leisurely strolled until the center of the railings and awaited to see his brother's following actions.

"I trust I need no introduction, after all this was once my family home. Tonight – " he paused for a brief moment, "I'm taking it back."

Elijah turned around to face Marcel, who had just reverted back to his feet, and continued his demands, "Your privileges here have been revoked. Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy. I will allow you to keep your life." Elijah pointed a finger at him, "However, you are here by exiled." Elijah turned around and began striding in the opposite direction.

"If I as so much as find a trace of you in the French Quarter, it will not end will for you. Do you understand?" He turned around in Marcel's direction seeking confirmation of his orders.

Accepting his silence for his response, Elijah took a quick spin to the other vampires who crowded the compound, "That is all. Run along."

As if being compelled, each of the vampires began to leave the courtyard without word. Marcel stood against the pillar taking in this loss by Elijah's hands and not Klaus as he expected. He then too joined the other vampires and left.

Klaus who had found this scenario wildly entertaining, spoke down to Elijah in a low voice, "Nicely done, brother." Yet, there was no amusement found in his declaration.

Elijah instantly peered up at Klaus.

"You're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed." With a diminutive smirk, Klaus left the his place against the railing and made way to this room.

Elijah let Klaus's comment sink into his mind. There was no more Rebekah anymore that needed protection from Klaus or from anyone else here. It was merely the impeccable time to reclaim their home. After all, Klaus had proved incapable of running this place as he stood by watching it crumble. Elijah understood that he would have to take matters into his own hands if they were going to accomplish this task. So yes, maybe he was beginning to sound like his younger brother.

By this time, it had been late into the night and Klaus was preparing for sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and he was certain there was more of his brother where that came from. This side of Elijah was always a sight to see, particularly to him.

Without much sleep these past few days, Klaus momentarily drifted to sleep upon laying down.

He abruptly woke, though, not to the morning as he hoped for. His phone was lit up on the nightstand indicating someone was trying to contact him as it ceased its maddening buzz.

Klaus loudly sighed. If this was Rebekah, she had better prayed she had made it across the world by now. He pondered if this was even worth his time or to just return to sleep. For the sake of curiosity, he reached over to the nightstand.

As Klaus brought the phone to him, he was shocked to see a rather unanticipated, yet familiar name read across his screen. In a split second, he rose to properly sit up on the king sized bed, disregarding how exhausted he previously was. For the first time in the past few days, his lips formed a small, yet genuine smile. He opened her message only to find the context much shorter than he'd desired, unpredictably giving him an alarming sensation in his gut.

_Klaus.. _The message read.

Looking away from the phone, he whispered her name, "Caroline."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little teaser of what may hopefully transpire into something big :) If you couldn't tell, Caroline's story begins after TVD episode 5x15 while Klaus's is after 1x16 in TO. This short chapter was just to get things started, I will not be using direct lines from the show after this chapter but with my own text. I will try to stay along with both stories events in the shows, but I will also be tweaking it to what I seem fit to happen between our OTP. **

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

**My cover image can be found mostly anywhere on the web, I also do not own it.**


	2. Chapter 2: No Sleep

**Chapter 2: No Sleep**

**Many are the days I've wanted to cease  
****lay myself down and find some relief.  
****Heavy is the head that gets no sleep.  
****we carry our lives around in our memories.  
****Take away this apathy,  
****and bury it before it buries me.**

* * *

Klaus's thoughts raced searching for the reason of this unforeseen message from Caroline.

His jaw tightened. She would never text him, even out of boredom. Something had to be wrong for this message and at this late of hour. He glanced up at the clock hung on the wall, 3:00am.

The last time she had ever contacted him directly was to help save the older Salvatore. This simply had to be nothing more than that.

It brought a smile to Klaus's lips, appreciating that she hadn't erased him from her contacts.

Klaus then dismissed the absurd notion from his mind. He was about to message back when he decided calling her would be more appropriate. Yet, if this was such an emergency, why only his name in the text?

He didn't want to continue playing this guessing game and might as well get his questions answered over a call.

He hurriedly dialed her number, from memory of course, and anxiously awaited her voice sitting on the bed's ledge. The phone rang and rang and eventually reached her voicemail.

He deeply sighed.

It ached every muscle in him not knowing the meaning of this text and moreover the fact she wasn't picking up to his call made only moments after. He tried dialing once more with the same end result.

He stood and paced around in the dark as he drummed his phone against his lips, contemplating what he was to do.

Perhaps, he supposed, she was considering his conclusive offer. The thought never crossed his mind until now. Maybe this was her trying to reach out in an attempt to capture his interests, which he honestly would never lose, and leave her small town behind.

He suddenly stopped and laughed, amused by his own internal conflict this girl was causing in his mind over a simple message. She didn't have a hold on him anymore, or did she? He returned to Mystic Falls to put those feelings to rest. He was certain she had done the same and he meant nothing to her anymore.

Yet, his impulse to catch the first plane back to Virginia was encroaching more into his mind at the thought of having a reason to see her beautiful face again.

But the French Quarter was in quail as neither the humans, witches, werewolves or vampires could not come to an affluent agreement. He could not risk leaving while no one would have Elijah's back. Nor should Caroline come here as things were soon to become perilous.

After circling the room numerous times, he decided not to make any rash decisions, at least not tonight.

To keep his composure and not appear desperate, he replied to her message.

_What is it?_

Maybe too emotionless, however it would suffice. Since his two calls failed, he didn't expect a response back anytime soon. He went back to sleep.

* * *

Caroline steadily woke in the morning to the sun making its way through the gaps between the closed curtains. She stirred around in her blankets before she decided it was time to finally get up. She rolled out of bed to put the coffee on while she showered.

After tying her hair up in a towel and pulling a small robe around her wet body, Caroline noticed her phone had chimed in the other room.

It must be Stefan, she thought, thinking back to last night.

Before going over to her phone, she instead got dressed and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot.

She knew she wouldn't get to enjoy this free time for the remainder of the day so she made the most of it. After getting her makeup on and doing some unnecessary cleaning, Caroline went to pick up her phone.

She had a few messages from Stefan, Matt, and her mom. She sighed and continued to scroll down as there were actually more messages in her inbox. As she continued to scroll, her fingers suddenly froze in place. She stared at her phone, trying to process the name her eyes gazed upon.

It finally hit her, she was seeing _Klaus's_ name. He had sent her a message.

"Are you serious?" She shrieked throwing her free hand up in the air.

With no desire of seeing what he had to say, Caroline threw her phone on her bed and backed away from it. How could he be doing this to her? After all, he had made a promise.

She paced around her room, deliberating what his intentions were.

After moments, she walked back over to her bed and picked up her phone, now eager to read his message.

As she opened the message, she gasped, now figuring out his purpose. _She_ had texted him _first_.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

This was obscene, she didn't send this message. She observed the time it was apparently sent, 2:56am this morning. She had already been long asleep by then, so how was this possible?

Caroline examined the text sent out which only read "Klaus..". She groaned, how pathetic did that make her sound? Even though she was upset about this text that she does not recall ever sending, she was slightly offended by his short, petulant response to her. Only to receive a "What is it?" in return from Klaus was odd and for some reason she did not comprehend, hurt her.

She wouldn't let it bother her though anymore. Wanting to forget this happened, she hastily erased the message. Today was about Elena.

She looked to her other messages from her friends.

_Elena has the ripper virus in her system. _Stefan's message read. _We need you to go search Wes's lab and find out anything you can. Katherine did this._

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked. If Katherine was only still alive she would go and kill her herself. That's it, she takes back everything she said from last night.

This day just couldn't get any worse, Caroline thought.

However, Stefan's message lead her to believe that Wes may have worked up a cure in the first place.

Caroline read through the other messages from Matt who was also discussing Elena's current predicament and one from her mom just checking in on her.

After she had received the address, Caroline went to search Wes's lab at Stefan's request trying to find anything in his files or shelves for the antidote for the ripper virus in Elena's veins that was slowly destroying her physically and mentally. She did not have time to consider about Klaus, who somehow kept reentering her mind.

As Caroline was listening to a recording she found of Wes in his lab, a stranger appeared behind her.

Caroline lashed around to face the unknown man as he quickly made a shrewd remark about werewolves listening in on Wes's recorder. He soon introduced himself as Enzo and Caroline recognized his name hearing about him and Damon.

Having fathomed that Elena now had werewolf venom in her system, Caroline was about to break down. Of course it was werewolf venom. And the only known cure –

Caroline huffed in her mind, "Klaus."

She pushed the idea from her mind, there had to be another cure for the werewolf venom along with the ripper virus.

Caroline also tried to ignore Enzo by making offensive comments about him and Damon, she didn't need his help or want it for that matter.

"Right, Damon mentioned you get a little judgy." He spoke, and with his lips forming a smile he continued, "And again, he also said you have a thing for accents." As he spoke in his thick accent, but obviously he was referring to someone else.

Caroline stopped smiling after that sentence, knowing too well what he meant. He was bringing up Klaus? _Really? _How on Earth of all people did Enzo know about Klaus? She already had a problem going on and the last thing she needed was to be reminded of him, again.

She sighed and spoke in a more serious tone, "Just stay out of it. We don't need any more problems."

As she was about to leave Enzo and her hopeless search behind, Enzo informed her that he in fact had the antidote she was after. Catching her interests, he went on to explain about this antidote and the travelers and apparently it required Stefan.

"No, you and your spooky friends do not need Stefan." Caroline threatened.

"You evidently don't understand, goldilocks." He smirked. "It's the only way, trust me."

"Trust you?" Caroline laughed. "You're Damon's friend. How can you expect me to trust you?"

"What other option do you have?" He asked. "Your friend Elena is getting worse by the minute."

Caroline exhaled loudly, knowing that he was right.

"Give Stefan a call and tell him you need to meet up, but do not mention any of the specifics. No one else can know. We can't have your new witchy friend knowing either."

"What's in it for the travelers? Why are they willing to help in the first place? There has to be some catch." She said.

"All you need to know is that they have the cure, now get on with it." He instructed.

"Urgh." Caroline grumbled. Suddenly, her phone began ringing. Stefan had been providing her updates on Elena throughout the day, this must have been him again.

Caroline reached in her back pocket and instantly answered her phone without checking who it was. She needed a break from Enzo and this was the opportunity that presented itself.

"How's she?" She eagerly asked.

"Well now, Caroline – " The voice began with a snicker.

Caroline gasped, knowing this voice too well that was not Stefan's.

"Klaus?!" She pulled the phone away from her ear to exam her screen, and sure enough there was his unsolicited name.

Enzo who now sat on top of a table glanced over at her in confusion. She shook her head at him and turned around. After recalling the name Damon had mentioned to him and hearing his voice through Caroline's phone, Enzo let out a small laugh as this was too comical and satirical.

Caroline walked a few strides away from Enzo, not able to embrace who she was on the phone with at the moment.

"Who else, love? Did you forget to check your caller ID? Or how about that message from earlier this morning?" He let out a small chuckle. Hearing her voice always made him feel more vigorous, something he felt was contagious from her.

After not hearing from her all morning or day, Klaus became keener on getting in touch with her.

"First, why are you calling me? Second, I never sent you a text." She shouted in frustration at her phone. With Enzo in the room, she could feel her cheeks begin to get warm as he was listening in on their conversation.

"I have a message from you that would say otherwise, love. And judging by your voice, you seem not to be in some sort of catastrophic danger." He refuted.

"For your information, I personally did not send anything. And I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

_Of course you can, love_. Klaus chuckled to himself.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy." She snapped ready to hang up. She did not understand why she was getting upset at him. She just confessed her feelings for him mentally and physically not long ago. Yet, it seemed like he was still here ruining her friend's lives and all she felt for him was revulsion.

"Hold on now, love." Klaus demanded, his voice lowering. She could hear the growl rising in his voice as she realized that she may be being too harsh.

She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "What?"

"Don't tell me someone stole your phone out of spite. Tell me the truth for this." He impatiently pressed.

"Look, I already told you. And if you don't believe me, fine." She said. "I have no idea because I was already asleep by then."

"And it didn't occur to you to respond?" He asked, his voice becoming irritated. He could somehow sense she did not want to be partaking in this conversation with him. And who was this man he could hear cackling in the background as she spoke?

Klaus was leaning back against a wooden table with one hand grasped on to the edge. He hadn't realized that he had completely crushed the side of the table under his grasp until he felt the pain of the splinters in his hand.

The tension was building in him, this conversation was not going how he intended.

"No, it didn't. But really, I have to go now, Klaus. So go along and torture some poor innocent lives or something. I could use with a little less of you for the time being" She instantly closed her eyes, wishing she could take back that last comment as it did not come out the way she expected. She felt like she was constantly being reminded of Klaus from everyone any chance they got, but she did not intend to take it out on Klaus like that.

There was a long pause. Caroline bit her lip, what had she done?

"Very well. Goodbye, Caroline." He hissed. He hung up his phone and slid it into his jacket pocket. He brought both of his hands and ran them over his head and paced around the room.

He walked back over to the table. He deliberated for a moment as he rested his palms down on its polished surface. But in an instant, his hands fell underneath the surface as he aggressively threw the table into the wall causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. Now in a foul mood, he needed some sort of distraction.

"Wait –" Caroline regretfully began, only realizing that he was already gone. She brought her phone away from her ear and let it drop to her side as she turned back around to face Enzo.

"Well, that was very peculiar." Enzo finally spoke, breaking the silence that now filled the room. He had remained sitting on the table looking through some of Wes's papers.

"Don't even start." Caroline muttered, shooting him a callous look.

Enzo raised his hands, "Fine, fine. No questions about your boyfriend." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, desperately wanting to rip his throat out at that instant.

They finally got over their dispute before Caroline called Stefan. She went to meet up with him later at an abandoned train yard where the travelers came to an agreement with them concerning the cure for Elena and Damon.

As night fell and the travelers were still gathering information about Stefan's doppelganger, Caroline went to sit down on the rusted stairs of an old boxcar.

She pulled out her phone. She didn't have a single message or call.

She scrolled through her contacts, her fingers pausing on Klaus. She stepped over the line before. It wasn't fair to him. Her heart desperately wanted to dial his number, and apologize for how cruel she was before to him.

Caroline glanced back over at the travelers and Stefan as they continued to do their ritual to find Stefan's doppelganger. It appeared they may be awhile still.

She looked down at her phone and hit the dial button and closed her eyes while she patiently waited. She wasn't sure if he would even consider answering her call now. But she continued to wait as it rang.

By the sixth ring, he finally picked up.

"Caroline, what a nice surprise." He spoke in an icy voice. His speech was slurred, she could instantly tell he was intoxicated.

"Klaus." She breathed, "About bef –"

"Save it, love." He snarled. "I'm in no need of your pity."

"Hear me out." She quickly pleaded, her voice saddening. She could hear loud music in the background and voices all over that she swore she was getting a headache if that was possible. When he didn't interrupt, she went on.

"I stepped out of line before, it's just been very stressful around here and," She paused, then continuing in a lower voice, "Everyone knows about us. It's the only thing I hear and I've just had enough of it. And then with the whole message thing; it just doesn't end."

"And now you feel regretful." He sneered without hesitation.

"No, that's not what I mea –"

She paused as she could hear someone call Klaus's name in the phone's background. A woman's voice.

"Sorry," Caroline quickly mumbled, now feeling slightly tense. "I only wanted to apologize."

Klaus sighed, becoming more serious, "I've got other matters to attend to." It pained him severely, she was apologizing and all he could do was depart from her beautiful voice. However, his pawns were all in place and it was time to make his move.

"I shall reach you later. It's not safe now, love." With that, he hung up.

Caroline stiffened. Not safe? She thought. What did he mean?

However, a smile found its way to her face. He at least did not sound terribly upset at the end of their short conversation.

* * *

"Who was that?" Genevieve asked, a trace of envy masking her tone.

"Just an old friend, sweetheart." Klaus turned to her sliding his phone in his breast pocket. "Now, let's get back to the party."

* * *

**A/N: Just want to firstly thank everyone who has followed, fav'd and reviewed the previous chapter! It really means a lot and gives me the inspiration to keep going!  
**

**Sorry, for all you Klaroliners to see applesauce's name (still unsure why she is referred to that) but she will have a slight part in the story. But don't worry.**

**Up next, Klaus finds an unexpected someone running through the Quarter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Find Myself Today

**A/N: Just letting you guys know that you are amazing! As for this chapter, I'll only say that I wrote it late at night and fairly quickly. If it at all seems confusing, I apologize. I haven't been able to fully edit it because I just wanted to update the story as soon as I finished. **

**Chapter 3: I'll Find Myself Today**

**I will never know**  
**Myself until I do this on my own**  
**And I will never feel**  
**Anything else until my wounds are healed**

**I will never be**  
**Anything till I break away from me**  
**I will break away**  
**I'll find myself today**

* * *

"We're not staying there for a week." Enzo groaned, watching Caroline in his rear view mirror who was cramming in the last of her luggage. They made a quick stop at her house to pick up a few belongings at her request before they traveled down to Atlanta. They had just left the traveler's camp so it was still late at night.**  
**

In order to save Stefan from the travelers, Caroline agreed to go along with Enzo to kill Stefan's last doppelganger. Unfortunately, Stefan was not able to join.

"And what if we can't find him?" Caroline snapped as she slammed the trunk's door closed, perhaps too forcefully as a small crack formed on the back window.

Enzo firmly closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose eyes with his thumb and fore finger, "The travelers have Stefan to keep track of his doppelganger, remember? And this is a new car. Have a little decency."

Caroline opened the passengers' door and leapt inside. "You stole it! I was perfectly fine with taking my car, but here we are." She said drily as he started the car back up.

"Easy now, we have a seven hour drive. Let's try to at least pretend to like each other."

Caroline huffed in protest but knew she would have to get used to him, at least for now.

Over the time of their drive, Enzo began to share stories of his time in Wes's lab and the horrible things Wes did to both Damon and him for how many years. Caroline could only listen to his words, disheartened that anyone, even Damon, should have to go through that.

"Sounds like something Damon would do." Caroline mumbled to Enzo's detailed retelling of when Damon left him to burn in his cell.

Enzo laughed, "He is a monster." No hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Out of nowhere, after Enzo had finished talking, Caroline felt incredibly nauseous and drowsy. Ever since being turned, she had never once felt particularly fatigued out of the blue. It was as if she was being drugged with vervain, minus the pain aspect. She placed her palm on her forehead and rested on the side window.

Enzo peeked over at her since she had not been saying anything, which he thought was odd as she had spoken and responded to him the entire way thus far.

"Everything alright, blondie?" He asked, inspecting her for the problem.

"Yeah, I just feel drained for some reason. Do you think we could stop and get-?"

"No." Enzo cut her off. He was not about to stop when they were only an hour away.

"I just – I don't know what's happening." Caroline began, her voice becoming garbled. "I could just pass out right now."

Enzo heavily sighed, "For goodness sake, sweetheart. We're almost there, just rest your eyes for now or something. And how are you even tired?" He asked.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes for a few moments and instantly felt a luring to fall sleep. She quickly opened them back up, something was not right.

"Do you need a bite?" He asked. "We do have blood bags in the back…"

"No, this is different. We need to stop." She demanded.

Enzo rolled his eyes, "Fine. Where?"

As they were driving by a sign for the city of Jefferson, a Starbucks billboard suddenly appeared on a list with other fast food stops.

"There." Caroline instructed pointing to the sign.

"Alright." Enzo said as he signaled over and got of the interstate.

They drove for a few miles until they reached the Starbucks. Caroline slowly exited the car as she found it difficult to stand. Enzo dashed over to her side, starting to become particularly concerned.

Enzo then helped her inside and had her take a seat on one of the empty couches as he went up to order her coffee. A very strong coffee for that matter.

Caroline sat up right as best as she could on the couch. However, it felt so comfortable. Laying down on her side couldn't hurt, could it?

She gently laid down her tiring body and let the couch cushions engulf her mass. She had never felt so at peace and comforted. She began to close her eyes and as soon as she did, she drifted to sleep.

Enzo had just placed his order by compulsion and irritably waited for the barista to give him their finest, strongest coffee. He glanced back over at Caroline who must have been laying fully on the couch for her body wasn't visible to him anymore.

The barista then called out his coffee and Enzo quickly snatched it from his hands and headed over to Caroline. He turned the end of the couch to look down at her, but she was gone. Instead, in her place a gold coin.

* * *

Caroline abruptly woke, realizing that she must have looked foolish to fall asleep in a Starbucks during the morning hours. She stretched her hands out while slowly opening her eyes. She felt a cool breeze on her back, it felt pleasant as the air was warmer than usual.

In an instant she sat up. She was outside now. Why on Earth was she outside, she thought. And instead of the comfortable couch she remembered, she was sitting in a green chair with a white circular table in front of her.

She quickly looked around to collect her surroundings. She was under an enormous green and white canopy awning that provided shade from the sun. There were other people under the awning eating and drinking at different tables that were closely by. There was also a metal gate that fenced everyone in, as do some outdoor cafés.

Caroline stood up and quickly exited the café and out into the morning sun. She looked around expecting to see Enzo but he was nowhere to be in sight. She glanced back up at the canopy from the café.

She mouthed the text on the canopy, "Café Du Monde – The Original Coffee Stand?"

She turned around to face the street and laughed. "Alright, Enzo! You got me! I won't fall asleep anymore. Let's just get going. I feel much better now." She yelled out to the crowd of people flocking in all sorts of directions. _Why are there so many people?!_ Caroline questioned.

However, there was no response from Enzo.

She decided to take out her cell and try giving him a call. She dialed his number however her phone gave her an error that her service had been terminated and needed to be reactivated.

"Urgh." She grunted shoving her phone in her back pocket. She turned in the opposite direction to look around more for Enzo through the crowd but her eyes halted on a sign about 50 meters away. It was an old historical sign, nothing too special about it, but the top two words stood out to her with all the questions she currently had.

Her heart dropped then. _New Orleans _the words read.

She walked towards the sign. "No." She whispered.

Possibly she was still lethargic, she did just pass out for no apparent reason and woke up somewhere else. Until she was a foot away from it, the sign still read the same thing, _New Orleans._

"No, no, no." She began to panic grabbing her head with both her hands. She turned back around to face the overpopulated street.

This had to be some prank, she believed. Enzo was merely getting back at her. She still didn't know him too well and this could be how he takes jokes.

She shook her head then. No one in their right mind would ever do this.

Caroline finally decided to sit down on the street in front of the sign. Behind the sign was a large tree that shaded the entire area around it, including part of the street since its branches spread out far. But since the sun was still rising, it wasn't much of a problem right now.

Caroline rested her back against the cold stone wall behind her and decided to eavesdrop on the locals and find out exactly where she was.

After a few minutes of gathering information, she realized she was in fact in New Orleans. But more specifically, the French Quarter segment of the city.

Ever since noticing the New Orleans sign, Caroline had been pushing one notion to the back of her mind, not giving it a chance to be considered. She knew very well that _he_ was somewhere in this area, yet he must not know that she is here. She couldn't go to him for help. It would ache every muscle in her and all those feelings would come rushing back. He had to be avoided at all costs.

Caroline had enough of sitting around and walked over to a tourist by the looks of her outfit and the camera wrapped around her neck.

Caroline stopped the girl in her tracks and stared into her eyes, "Everything is alright. Give me your cell phone." She compelled.

"Sure, here you go." The girl smiled and eagerly handed her phone over to Caroline.

Caroline quickly dialed Enzo's number, after having to remember it from the previous night to call him.

In an instant, he answered, "Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Enzo it's me, Caroline!" She cried into the phone, comforted to hear his voice.

"Caroline?! Where the bloody hell are you?!" He shouted. "I've been looking for nearly 20 minutes now for you. I was about to tear this poor excuse of a coffee shoppe apart"

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean?"

"I mean I was about to kill every –"

"Wait, hold on." She cut in, "Are you still at Starbucks? In Georgia?"

"Well I wasn't about to leave without you. Even though you think it's real mature to get up and go wherever your little heart desires. We have a plan to stick to, remember? Now, tell me where you are so we can get back on schedule." He demanded in his exasperated accent.

She sighed, "Enzo, I think I'm in New Orleans."

There was a pause for a few moments.

"What?" He probed.

Caroline could sense he wasn't taking her seriously. How could he? She didn't even believe it. How was it realistically possible to go yet another 7, almost 8, hours in 20 minutes? Not even a vampire would be remotely capable of that. Plus, she was asleep when it happened.

"I know it sounds crazy but, can't you hear everyone around me?" She asked. Her voice sped up in fear as she was finally grasping her own situation. "I mean, I thought I fell asleep on a couch in Starbucks but instead I woke up at some strange café sitting outside at a table alone. I don't know what's going on. It's just really starting to freak me out." She breathed heavily, about to start choking on her words.

Enzo couldn't deny what the voices around her were saying, and she certainly did not sound like she was lying.

"Can you get a ride to Atlanta?" Enzo finally asked.

Caroline's eyes flickered at the thought, "Yeah, I should be able to. No problem."

"Good. I don't know what's going on, blondie, but let's meet up in Atlanta and then we can try to figure things out. What do you say?" Enzo asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Caroline felt extremely relieved. "I'll call you when I find a way out."

"Hurry, time is of the essence." He repeated his line from the previous night. He hung up the phone and went to back to his car and resumed his drive to Atlanta.

Caroline hung up the girl's phone. The girl had been patiently waiting for her to finish. Caroline faced the girl and spoke, "You are going to let me keep this phone, go buy yourself a new one, and forget this ever happened."

The girl suddenly blinked like she woke up from a deep sleep and glared at Caroline as if she was in her way, "Pardon me," The girl began and started walking in the opposite direction.

Caroline smirked and started heading down the street, searching from someone who could get her out of this chaotic place. She eyed up a young man who was getting into his truck parked on the side of the street. Caroline rushed over to him.

"Excuse me." Caroline called out to the boy.

When he finally realized he was being shouted at, he turned around to look at her. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You are going to take me to Atlanta, no questions asked. Got it?" She compelled.

"Uh y-yeah sure, get in." He responded mindlessly.

She bounced in the passenger's side and dialed Enzo's number once again.

"Guess who just found herself a way to Atlanta?" Caroline snickered over the phone, practically jumping in her seat knowing that she would soon be able to get out of this place.

"Well, considering you're a vampire I'm sure it came as no difficult task for you." Enzo mocked.

"Hey, I can be persuasive on my own thank you very much." She taunted back at him.

As Caroline and Enzo spoke, the boy kept driving in the north direction to get on the interstate to go over Lake Pontchartrain. The boy was stopped at a stop sign on the French Quarter's border. As the road was clear of traffic, he slowly eased of the brakes and continued to drive.

However, the truck suddenly stopped mid-way through the stop sign and Caroline was painfully strained to drop the phone from her hands as an invisible force began to crush her at her legs. The truck was only pushing her harder from behind into this invisible wall.

"What the hell?" The boy muttered, pushing further down on the gas as his truck wasn't moving. Of course, it could not move because Caroline was in it.

"Stop! Back up, back up!" Caroline shouted to the boy. She had both hands up in the air trying to push off the wall as the truck's seat was pushing her closer and closer into it, nearly crushing her.

The boy instantly let off the gas and put the truck in reverse. Caroline suddenly relaxed back into her seat as the force was now gone. She reached back down to pick up the phone.

"Enzo, there's a problem. Let me call you back."

The boy parked the truck at the side of the street, allowing Caroline to get out. She walked over to the stop sign they were previously at. She raised her hands in the air trying to feel the invisible wall. A few feet after the stop sign, she finally touched it.

"What is going on?" She yelled feeling the wall she could not get pass.

"Is everything ok?" The boy asked observing her questionably.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to face him, "Just get out of here and forget about it." She demanded.

The boy did as she instructed while she continued to follow along the wall with her hands. She followed it for several blocks until she encountered another wall in the direction she was headed. This caused her to head back down south to where she previously was when she woke up. She continued to follow the wall and after some time of encountering more walls, it led her back to the stop sign where she first clashed with it.

She gasped finally figuring everything out. She was confined to the French Quarter and was not able to leave.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Enzo asked.

"I mean, some witch has me locked in the French Quarter!" Caroline snapped, pacing angrily in a circle on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's for other vampires and not only you?"

"How would I know? Urgh, I don't know what to do. I just want to go home." Caroline moaned. "This might have something to do with why I'm here in the first place."

Enzo sighed, he was helpless from where he currently was. "Here's the plan, I'm going to go take care of this doppelganger business while you try to figure out what's going on. When I'm done I'll drive down there."

Caroline thought about it for a moment, but she soon realized that she might as well save Enzo the time and do some digging as to why there is a boundary spell up and more importantly why she is trapped in it.

"Fine." She agreed. "Just hurry."

They both hung up. Caroline went to sit down on a nearby bench and called Stefan figuring he would want to know what's going on.

After filling him in with all the details, he was just as confused as Enzo first was.

"So wait, let me get this right. You fell asleep in Georgia and then woke up in Louisiana, all within 20 minutes?" He asked.

"That's right, Stefan."

"How is that even possible?" He contemplated, "Do you think it has anything to do with K –?"

"I don't know." She quickly jolted in, not wanting to hear his name or think about him. Too many feelings, she thought. This did though make her think of the message that was sent to Klaus early in the morning. Could any of this be connected? She deliberated for moment. Nothing was making any sense.

She decided not to tell Stefan about that little mishap.

"Well, Care. I feel like he is you're only option. You're stuck in New Orleans, there's a boundary spell up, and let's not forget you somehow were transported from somewhere hours away in a matter of minutes. I don't know how that is even possible. This isn't just coincidence and there are definitely witches involved." He paused for a moment, "And, let's face it, Klaus would be the safest place for you to be right now. And I doubt he is behind this."

Caroline closed her eyes as she took in Stefan's thoughtful insight of the situation and hearing Klaus's name. Her heart fluttered for a moment. Although, she couldn't be sure if he was or wasn't behind it.

"Yeah, but." She began, not able to find the words to oppose him. She knew he was right. "Of course, this would be happening to me." Her voice quivered. She could already feel the tears begin to burn in her eyes. "You're in danger and I'm stuck here."

"Hey, hey you're going to be alright." Stefan spoke in a more stern tone. "If anyone can handle this, it's you. You're one of the strongest people I know, Care. And I'll be alright, Enzo has it under control."

"Thanks, Stefan." She sniffled.

"Just try not to get into trouble before Enzo gets there." He teased.

"Can't make any promises." She laughed, finally being able to smile. "Hey, look, I'll let you know if I find anything out or whatever. I don't even know where to start but –" She stopped and her smile rapidly vanished clean off her face.

"Care?" Stefan agitatedly asked after she didn't continue.

"I guess I'm going with your idea after all." She finally mumbled in a scathing tone into the phone while looking up at the man standing over her.

Stefan couldn't accurately deduce what she meant, but he had a pretty good guess, "Klaus?"

Without skipping a beat, "Yep."

"Ah. I'll let you go. Tell him I say hi. Good luck." Stefan snickered while hanging up the phone.

How does Stefan think this is at all funny? He's being tortured by the travelers and she's trapped in New Orleans. Caroline let her hand clutching the phone fall to her lap, never breaking eye contact with the man over her.

"Hello, love." He spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Sorry it took such a long time. Tbc. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Bridge Between Us

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Spring break is over and it's back to work. This chapter hasn't been fully edited yet but I felt it's been too long. **

**I also just wanted to let you guys know that I really do not want to revolve this story around The Original's baby plot and instead replace it with what I see fit. I'm personally not a fan of that plot. At all. And can think of other interesting things to focus on. Since it's one of the main reason's for that show, I will mention it, but after that there will be little concerning it. Therefore, there will NOT be much of Hayley...sorry, don't hate me. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bridge Between Us**

**Don't believe, the bridge from you to me  
****Could somehow ever be washed away.  
****Don't give in.  
****Don't start listening to voices  
****Whispering things I'd never say.  
You're never too lost to know where the road is.  
It could be dark, you could be hopeless  
But I'll wait 'til you find your way. **

* * *

"Hello, love." He spoke.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered his name. In an instant, she sprung up from the bench and began to walk away from him down the street. He couldn't be here right now. By getting a quick glance at his flawless face and its well defined features caused her to reminiscence back to when his tepid lips were upon hers.

He laughed and trailed behind her, finding the situation mildly amusing, "Are we repeating my last visit to Mystic Falls then?"

She closed her eyes and turned around with her vampire speed to face him closely, "Look, I don't know what sick, twisted thing you have going on here but you better let me leave or so help me." She demanded, pointing a finger at his chest.

He wittily raised his hands up while arching an eyebrow, "What do you mean, love? It appears you have come on your own accord."

"No." She drew out the word and resumed, "Half hour ago I was in Georgia and now somehow I'm magically here in New Orleans, where you are of all people. You have some serious explaining to do." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him waiting for his response.

His eyebrows furrowed, was she actually being genuine? Was she not here to finally take him up on his offer? He quickly disdained the thought knowing too well that she shouldn't be here now. Not in a time like this, he fretted.

He took a step closer to her, becoming more curious, "I'm afraid I don't understand, please enlighten me."

"Oh don't act all innocent. I know you have something to do with this." She turned away from him and started walking down the street, unsure of where she was even going. She did know that she was not going to stand around while he lied. But would he? Has he ever lie to her? She wrestled the concept in her mind and thought back to Stefan's words.

Klaus caught up by her side in an instant and grabbed her elbow, speaking in a much lower tone, "Tell me what's going on, Caroline."

She eyed him with disbelief, "You really don't know?"

"Quite honestly, I couldn't mind either way, love."

She rolled her eyes.

"But you're here with me, that's all that matters." He delicately spoke, desperately wanting to reach to her soft face and tuck the lose curl of hair behind her ear.

She tried to ignore his charming words and the allure he had over her, however all she could feel was the warmth in her cheeks begin to steadily rise.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She said shortly, "I don't want to be here."

Klaus flinched at her words and hid the fact that those very words made him want to sadistically rip the hearts out of every pathetic person walking down on the street at the moment. He instead kept his pace with his fidgeting hands hidden in his pockets as she continued to rant.

"Stefan is in danger and I'm here! I'm supposed to be back there helping out with everything that's going on, but now I'm just totally useless." She threw her hands up, feeling too overwhelmed. She was suddenly getting a vibe that something was wrong with Klaus. She looked over to find him intuitively glazing at the ground as they walked. She couldn't deny her feelings for him that were overshadowing every thought she was currently having. Why hide them anymore? She was already here.

"I'd just rather be here on my own _accord_, at a different time." She smiled promisingly over at him.

And suddenly, the image of the red stained streets from the blood of all the people he would slaughter around them subsided from his thoughts as he perked up to look over at her.

They finally walked back over to where she first encountered the boundary spell.

"Do you know about this?" She finally motioned ahead of them, towards to invisible barricade.

He looked in the direction she pointed but saw nothing except civilians and the street ahead. What was she referring to?

Caroline could see the bewilderment emerging on his face. She then raised her hand in a fist and pounded on the invisible wall next to her for demonstration, disregarding the pain it caused.

He suddenly heard the clamor emitted from the contact her fist made with this wall. He then walked up to it, feeling it with one hand to examine for himself. His nostrils began to flare in irritation as he stepped back from it and brought out his phone from his pocket.

"So?" She asked becoming impatient. "I don't know what's going on, but I was at Starbucks and then woke up at the café just south of here and when I tried to leave, this freaking thing was here. It goes around the whole Quarter. Please tell me you know what's going on." She pleaded, hoping to finally get some answers.

"No, but when I do." He growled, thinking of all the imaginable ways to eradicate whoever was at fault.

He quickly dialed Elijah's number, supposing he might be able to shed some light on the manner. After no answer, Klaus threw the phone back in his pocket and began striding away from Caroline.

She was shocked that he was about to leave her, "Hey, wait!" She called after him. "What am I supposed to do?"

He turned around without stopping his stride, "Well, you could come and join me. Or you could stay here. But don't let me influence your decision." He turned away and kept walking.

"Seriously?" She muttered and briefly caught up with him.

Klaus led them back to the French Quarter hotel he and his brother had just reclaimed. Upon entering into the courtyard, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Caroline.

She is here now in his world and was about to encounter the very reason he is in New Orleans in the first place. Hayley and the baby.

He sighed before speaking, desperately hoping nothing will come of it, "There is something you should know, love."

Caroline observed him inquisitively, "What?"

"I'm highly doubtful Tyler has mentioned anything to you," He spoke, noticing the discomfort on her face as he said Tyler's name, "However, I am here because Hayley," Again, Caroline's face was flushed with uneasiness, but he went on, "Is with my child."

He restlessly awaited her response, searching her face for any reaction.

"I-I don't understand." She stammered.

"Oh it was simple as me wanting information which lead to another and this is where we are." He quickly stated. He continued to explain the entire situation. Everything about the witches who had threatened him and the quarrel between the witches, vampires, werewolves and now the humans. Even Rebekah who he drove to leave.

For some reason she could not comprehend, Caroline was not shocked with Klaus, mostly about the baby. For all she can think is that he could not care about either by the sense of his tone. It was marginally disheartening to hear about Rebekah, though. She was not sure if he was expecting her to be upset but he continued to update her with everything going on and who she needs to watch out for. Like she knows what these people look like, she mentally complained.

Klaus could sense that Elijah was not even here presently, either was Hayley, to his relief. As they chatted, he led Caroline upstairs to his enormous room.

"So, how did you know I was here?" Caroline finally enquired as they entered his room. She quickly took in the disconsolate scenery and observed his set up. He had a balcony off his living room area which was crowded with his paintings. One room off the living area was the dining room/study area and another room was his actual bedroom. She resumed, "Do you have some newly made little minions out roaming the streets, searching for helpless victims?"

He humorously shook his head, "Oh sweet Caroline. I was just out for a casual stroll and simply came across the sound of a very frustrated voice. I merely had to see it to believe it for myself."

"Uh huh, sure." She muttered.

She had been in her heels all morning and they were beginning to annoy her. She kicked them off by the entrance of his suite and resumed to walk around barefoot. She then inspected around his living room and the paintings that took up most of the space. His paintings all seemed darker than normal, from what she remembered at least.

She turned around in his direction, noticing he was pouring himself a drink at one of the side tables in the dining room. She vamped in front of his face and snatched the halfway full glass of amber liquid from his hands. He suddenly appeared scandalized.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned, suspending the glass away from him. "I need you to figure out what's going on so I can leave!"

"Now, why would I want you to leave?" He opposed setting the glass bottle back down on the silver tray.

"I thought you were just as mad about the barrier as I was."

He only shrugged, "I'm certain Elijah is up to something with this whole peace treaty brewing about."

She raised an eyebrow, "That still doesn't explain why I'm here. Klaus, this is very important."

He kept his eyes fixed on hers for a moment before turning around to walk out onto his balcony. Caroline watched him open the doors and step out into the bright afternoon sun. He looked down to the streets below as he rested both hands on the railings.

"I'm sorry, love." He finally spoke. "I'm afraid Elijah would be the one with the answers."

Caroline sneered, "You're telling me that Elijah is the one calling the shots? When did this happen? From what I remember, you made sure everyone was under _your_ authority. You were always two steps ahead of your enemies. Don't tell me you've been reduced down to nothing."

As despicable as her words were, she was speaking nothing but the truth. It was a feature he valued about her, her honesty. Even Klaus couldn't deny it. To most, he appeared as if he was stepping away from his throne he just reclaimed.

However, that was far from it even though it was not visibly evident.

After she set down the glass of expensive scotch on the dining table, she walked over onto the balcony by him.

Ever since running into her in the streets, Klaus had been deducting as to why she might truly be here. Unmistakably, it was a witches doing. But who? He did not trust any of the witches, not even Genevieve.

"I guess I'll just wait for Elijah then." She cut off his analyses after him not saying anything. "Someone will be coming for me."

He abandoned his thoughts and glanced over at her. Even though he did not trust anyone in the Quarter, he did trust Caroline. Perhaps not fully, but more than everyone here. And she deserved to fully know his objectives since she was here against her will anyway.

"There is something you should know, Caroline." He surveyed back down to the streets and continued. "I have been arranging a plan to finally rid this town of its current disarray for some time now. However, I'm beginning to suspect that you have been brought here to be exploited against me in some fashion." He paused for a brief moment, "I may not have the solutions today, however I promise you I will get to the bottom of this."

She watched him intently. His words made her wonder, will she not be leaving today? She was about to open her mouth, but he prevented her.

"You mustn't speak a word about this." Klaus warned in a hushed tone. He stopped leaning on the railing and turned to face her. "It could mean your life."

Caroline gulped and took in the gravity and seriousness of his expression. "I won't." She answered.

"Then it's mended." He uttered as if a weight was lifted from his chest. He walked closer to her, their faces only inches apart and he whispered, "Best to get settled in, then." As his breath hit her face, he was already walking away from her and back into the shadowy room.

She followed behind him in confusion. Now realizing he said he would not have the answers today meaning she would not be leaving today.

She also hadn't realized that the additional cell phone in her pocket had been buzzing. She reached in to read the message from Enzo. He did it. He took care of Stefan's doppelganger who she was sincerely eager to meet but now never will. He also had sent a more recent message after 3 missed calls.

_Sorry to inform you, however it appears the travelers are more reluctant to hand Stefan back over. It's your call. I can come to you, or go to him. _

Caroline winced from his message and cursed under her breath. She knew too well that Stefan's safety was far more important than her situation. Yet, this only further established she would not be leaving today.

_Get Stefan._ She replied and slipped the phone into her back pocket. She had thought about contacting everyone else of her whereabouts, but decided not to thinking that they already had enough to deal with Damon and Elena's condition and could use a break. If a break was even possible in Mystic Falls.

She walked back over to the table and picked up the glass of scotch and brought it to the edges of her mouth, inhaling its mellow scent. She quickly downed the smooth, silky liquid in one swig and set the glass back down on the table. She was going to be staying here for a while it seemed, and a drink was exactly what the doctor ordered to fix the misfortune she was feeling.

Klaus walked back over to her with a slight smirk on his face, "Easy now, love."

She ignored his prudence, "Well, I'm here. In New Orleans. What is there to do?" She asked attentively. She might as well make the most of her time here. "Any shopping, site seeing?" She then laughed, beginning to feel ridiculous by inviting Klaus to show her around or show her the sites.

"I'm not quite certain it is safe to be roaming 'out and about' with the state this city is in." He said simply, quoting the phrase.

She exhaled, "You can't expect to keep me locked away in here all day. Besides, you'll be around for safety. We have to do something exciting." She moaned looking around at all the non-fun objects that filled the room. "And that doesn't seem to be here." She mumbled. He didn't even have a tv. Everything seemed too old-fashioned here for her tasting.

He snickered as he took a step closer to her raising a brow, "I can think of one thing to do in here that would be considered _exciting_." A devious smirk began to form on his face.

Caroline all but shoves her hands against his chest and can't help from laughing when he for a split second is caught off guard and stumbled back. "Not funny." She groused.

"It's always a possibility, love." His smirk didn't waver.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him and began to walk into the living room area by the paintings again. His suggestion reminded her of their time in the woods. She suddenly began to feel the warmth overtake her, yet she found his drawings distracting to the thought. He followed silently behind as he let her explore his collections and the virtuosity of his creations.

She went and leisurely pieced through the lose sketches on one of the high tables in the middle of the room. Most of these sketches were stills of buildings and city lines, undoubtedly of the Quarter Caroline guessed.

After going through all of them, she did not find one of her. She knew he had drawn her before, yet she could not find a single drawing one. Then she remembered she had shredded one he previously gave to her as a gift not too long ago. Who's not to say that he has done the same thing to the rest?

"Looking for something?"

She snapped from her trance, "No, no. Just giving myself something to do, I guess." She felt slightly melancholy as she could not find any drawings of her. Even though she had already discarded the one he gave to her, she didn't think he would rid himself of his. It didn't matter, she quickly thought. Trying to disdain the old feelings trying to break through.

Caroline then walked away from the table and moved towards his bedroom, tempted to get a little glimpse. However, she was only able to make it a foot into the doorway as she began to feel uncomfortable snooping around. Especially his bedroom.

She backed away only to meet Klaus standing directly behind her, preventing her from moving back any further. She froze in place, a perception of tension filling her body.

When had he moved from across the room? She hadn't even sensed it, yet it was apparent as she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. And it felt so good.

She had then gradually turned to face him. All those feelings and thoughts of him that she had been futilely shoving to the back of her mind for the longest time were now just tiptoeing at the surface, ready to surge forth and overwhelm her. It was like the woods all over again, this feeling of desire for him.

Klaus's eyes were locked on hers. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. The expression on her face was blank. Perhaps he was being too forward, despite their time in the woods that held another story. Or maybe she had the same feelings. Over much consideration, he finally decided he was being too presumptuous with her and began to walk past her and into his room. She had made it very clear that she was solely determined to leave this place. Their time had long past and has ended.

However, to his astonishment, Caroline caught a hold of his elbow to retain him in place.

Without further hesitation, her lips were upon his.

Unlike their first real kiss, this one had caught him off-guard and he had to repossess himself for control. The kiss started off slowly, their lips moving over each other's in various patterns.

However, Klaus wasn't going to let Caroline have control this time as he allowed her to in the woods. He then moved first, gently licking her lips. He could hear her heartbeat pick up as she permitted him to enter her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth and everything about it was as he remembered.

Their rhythm began to speed up in an instant as Klaus wrapped an arm around her back, picking body her up and suddenly they were on his king sized bed. With her laying on her back, he lifted himself over her arching body. He brought his arm to the back of her head and brought her closer to deepen the kiss.

Wanting to explore more, Klaus released himself from the kiss and moved down her neck, softly sucking her smooth skin. His lips slowly made their way down to the base of her neckline, where he felt her pulse racing just below the surface.

At each of his movements, Caroline let out a whimper as each of her sensations were begging for more of him.

He smirked to her silent moans. His other hand slowly made its way up her torso. He found his terminus point and began fondling her breast, gently cupping it as his hand made easy work of inveigling her further into pleasure.

He freed her breast and found the top of her shirt with his hand. He hooked his fingers over the top and inside and was about to yank it off.

She quickly spat out. "No. This the only shirt I have with me."

He all but growled and sat her up on the bed to take her shirt off over her shoulders…

"Niklaus, this chat of ours about _chased off_ demons still – "

Klaus' eyes shot at his bedroom doorway only to find a stunned Elijah dangling a pair of high heels in his fingers. Elijah didn't finish his sentence as his mouth remained open in shock.

Caroline rushed to properly sit up as she blushed with Elijah trying to comprehend what, or in this case, who he is currently seeing.

"Hi, Elijah." She chokes out, trying not to sound too eccentric.

"There are such things as doors and _knocking_." Klaus snarls.

Klaus then got up off the bed and marched into the other room, muttering curses under his breath and battering shoulders with Elijah as he walked past him. Klaus' actions only made Elijah even more puzzled about the situation.

After recomposing himself and gently brushing off Klaus' clash, Elijah set the heels down on the nearby dresser. "Caroline Forbes. What an unexpected surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Ah that dang Elijah! Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think! Since both shows are on hiatus for another week, I'm probably just going to wing it and go on my own path from now on. **

**I already have a mindset on where I plan on taking this story, most of it will be in New Orleans. That being said, is there anyone else from Mystic Falls who you want to see more of, potentially join the fun in NOLA? Obviously Stefan and Enzo are in the picture, but anyone else? I.E. Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt...Tyler? OR, anyone from NOLA who you would like to see more (Marcel, Davina, Cami...idk) I may or may not maneuver the story to Mystic Falls as well in the future just as an idea. But who knows! Now, please go and review. It helps me out a ton I promise :)**

**Check out my tumblr: klaroline-winterfox**


	5. Chapter 5: Come Away To The Water

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever! Just finishing up my last week of school and then I'm free! I wrote this short script quite some time ago but wasn't going to post until I had some more. However, I had been lacking in the updating area lately so I decided just to do this short bit. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Come Away To The Water**

**Come away to the water  
Away from the life that you always knew  
We are calling to you  
Come away little light  
Come away to the darkness  
In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you**

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea of what's going on." Elijah spoke, still piecing together Caroline's outlandish, yet true story. "Although I have encountered unexplainable events, I have never heard of such magic being used or existing, for that matter."

Elijah sat on the green leather couch across from Caroline who had been seated in a large cushioned chair. Klaus had been pacing leisurely back and forth behind Caroline with both his hands clasped behind his back.

"This is what happens, Elijah." Klaus spoke, stopping from his pacing to steadily stare into the fireplace that was brightly glowing, "When I warn you about the inhabitants who obviously would not adhere to your flimsy treaty."

Elijah leaned forward, "How can we be sure that whoever it is is even from this fraction?"

Klaus looked away from the fire, a sneer threatening on his lips feeling a taste of victory, "Oh, Elijah! Who else would it be? Don't think for a second that suddenly everything is resolved by signing some piece of paper. Every single one of them craves for power over this city, or did you forget?"

"That _paper _was signed in blood, Niklaus."

Instead of wanting to listen to the Mikaelson brothers bicker back and forth, Caroline brought out her stolen cell phone. It currently only had 15% battery remaining. She hadn't thought about buying a charger for it.

It was now nightfall and she has not heard from either Stefan or Enzo since earlier that afternoon. The only texts/calls were from people she didn't know. She deleted them as they came in.

She then texted Enzo, asking if he had reached Stefan yet.

_Almost. _He quickly responded to her astonishment.

She silently sighed, desperately wishing she were there to help. It wasn't as if she didn't like being here, but this was not the right time with everything going on.

The phone then vibrated, indicating another text. It was from Enzo once again. _Your friends keep pestering Damon of your whereabouts and why you aren't answering your phone. Damon knows. _

"Crap." Caroline whispered, hitting the phone daintily on her forehead. Both brothers hadn't noticed her unease as they kept squabbling back and forth. This was all she needed right now. Her friends to freak out where she is. Damon was sure to spill the beans to Elena who would unquestionably get everyone else on board.

She angrily wanted to text back, _"Why would you say anything to Damon?!"_ but instead sided with something more sensible.

_Just make Stefan a priority. They will understand. I'm not in any danger._

Not in any danger yet, she mused.

After some time, he didn't respond which lead her to believe he must be getting to Stefan now or at least letting the others know.

The phone continued losing battery as Klaus and Elijah were still in their irrelevant dispute with one another. Since her other phone was still inoperative, she severely needed a charger for the stolen phone to keep in contact with Enzo.

"Please, tell me what you have been conjuring behind my back, Niklaus. I'm no fool to your deceitful designs. Not anymore" Elijah pressed.

Caroline needed to interrupt their quarrel but couldn't find the right opportunity as it seemed it would never end.

"As you said, brother. I'm a changed man." Klaus raised his hands mockingly.

Elijah scoffed, looking away from Klaus. "Either way, I shall uncover your ploys eventually. It's not in your nature to simply throw away such control."

"Alright, can we all just please stop?" Caroline finally yelled, unable to bare anymore of this torment they were causing her.

Both of the brothers heatedly looked over at Caroline who was now standing up from her chair, fuming herself.

She didn't let their fierce looks startle her as she continued, "I need a phone charger for this thing." She held up the phone.

Klaus' tense expression quickly changed to amusement as he walked away from Elijah towards one of his paintings shaking his head.

Elijah, who had also stood up from the couch at some point, straightened his suite and faced Caroline.

"We'll go with you." Elijah firmly spoke, looking back to his brother.

That was easy, Caroline triumphantly thought.

All three left the compound moments later and walked down to the streets.

"Wait, we're going to walk?" Caroline questioned raising an eyebrow, walking in between both brothers.

"Of course, love." Klaus spoke. "It isn't too far."

Although it was night by now, the city was still energetically alive with hundreds of people walking all over the place. There were shops, stands, bars, and little restaurants crowded with people in every direction Caroline looked. Something she was not used to, never really leaving the small town of Mystic Falls before.

"Is it like this all the time?" Caroline blissfully asked, the city's lights glimmering in her eyes as she looked back and forth to the spectacles around them.

"This is all but trivial compared to most nights." Elijah quickly spoke. "Especially during festivals."

Klaus smirked as he soon realized Caroline was enjoying the sights. Perhaps she would fit in here after all, he judged.

As promised, they had made it to the small electronic store in no time. Caroline was in and out as she purchased a charger for the phone. Another notion then occurred to her.

"So, I don't have anything with me. Like clothes and other things." She trailed off, watching both brothers. "If I'm going to be forced to stay here, can I at least get things?"

"Very well." Klaus voiced without hesitation, "Let's get this taken care of now."

As they walked to yet another store, Elijah had been on the phone with numerous people. None of whom Caroline knew or could make out. However, she could notice one was a vampire who just found out about the spell and who was not very ecstatic about it.

Once they arrived outside a large clothing store, Elijah stopped before entering, noticing a pair of eyes on him.

"You two go ahead. I have some business to attend. I'll be out here when you leave." Elijah spoke, turning to face the two new vampires across the street standing under the street lamp.

Caroline turned to get a quick glimpse of the two vampires, momentarily realizing that one of them was one Klaus spoke of earlier in the day. His name was Diego. Standing next to him was a woman with many ear piercings crowding her ears. Caroline did not know who she was.

Caroline and Klaus proceeded into the store while Elijah walked across the street to meet the two vampires.

"How does this look?" Caroline asked, holding up a white cardigan jacket with a light pink tank top under to Klaus.

"Stunning, Caroline." He jeered. This was now the 10th outfit she had presented to him. He swore that if she was going to decline his approvals one more time and search for something else he was going to lose it. He simply did not have the patience for this. Not even for Caroline.

"Hmm I don't know." She mumbled as she held the outfit up to her torso while inspecting herself in a mirror.

Klaus sighed as he fought to keep his composure on the cushioned bench he had been sitting on for the past 10 minutes.

Caroline decided to keep it and tossed it over her arm and continued searching for more clothes.

"Are we done here?" Klaus asked in a bored tone. He was soon given the duties to hold her clothes as she could only pile so much on her arm.

"Yes!" She happily sang tossing one last top over his arm. The style here was so much more up-to-date than that of Mystic Falls. If she could have the whole store for a closest, she would. Which would be easy for her.

They both walked to an open cash register.

"You're buying this, I hope you know." She whispered close to his ear.

He tightly shut his eyes, "Dear Caroline, why would I do that when I can just compel?"

"Because," She paused, "Because I'm asking you to. I mean come on, how many times am I in New Orleans? And it's not like you can't afford it." She smiled over at him, nudging his arm with her shoulder.

Suddenly, from simply touching him, the opposition he was feeling had washed away.

He exhaled as he paid the cashier. Whatever would get them out of the store the fastest would suite Klaus. Arguing with Caroline would only slow their progress. Besides, it was difficult for him to deny her sweet requests.

As they walked out, Elijah could be seen down the street on his phone pacing around. The other two vampires had long gone. Klaus and Caroline made their way to him and all three headed back to the compound.

"Yes, very well." Elijah mouthed into the phone and hung up.

"So, do you know what's going on?" Caroline asked Elijah as he slid the phone into his jacket's pocket.

"Not at the moment." Elijah indignantly spoke, "However, a few of the witches have all but disappeared from the Quarter."

Klaus snickered beside his brother.

"Niklaus, what of Genevieve? Where has she been in the past few days?" Elijah derisively asked peering over at Klaus, growing tired of his detectable remarks. "The monster hasn't made an appearance at the compound in quite some time, I'm beginning to worry." He muttered, sarcasm flowing through his words.

Caroline wanted to bang her head on the nearest building as it seemed the brothers were about to start one of their arguments all over again. Caroline for the first time wished Rebekah was here. Rebekah seemed to be vital in holding their family together, at least keeping them in line at times. But now she was gone.

Klaus gritted his teeth, "I couldn't tell you, brother."

The remainder of their walk carried on with the same attitude the brothers were throwing at one another. Caroline was about to speak up once again to grab their attentions, however both brothers suddenly stopped in their tracks and were soundless. Caroline soon stopped as Klaus held up an arm in front of her.

Klaus searched around with his eyes, locating the sound that had triggered them to halt. Of course there were bystanders around, yet this was no ordinary bystander. He quickly knew what it was and relaxed himself, a small grin coming upon his face. Elijah on the other hand, was much more tense. In an instant, Elijah had disappeared from them and in seconds brought another man out of the shadows of a nearby alley and up against the brick building wall next to where they stood.

Elijah had a firm grip around the man's neck as he pushed him further up the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you now, Marcellus." He demanded.

Klaus walked in front of Marcel for him to see him, "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Alright, just listen to me." Marcel began, gripping onto Elijah's hand with his fingers, "There's something shady going on. If you'd just let me explain." He motioned to Elijah's tightening grip around his neck.

"We are all well aware of the spell, Marcel." Elijah refuted, digging his fingers into Marcel's skin drawing blood.

"No, not that. Something else." Marcel choked out.

Elijah sighed and released Marcel from his grasp. If Marcel had any information of what was going on, Elijah could not pass up on it.

"You have one minute."

Marcel stood upright, clutching his neck that began healing seconds after. "I saw something earlier today. Something outside the Quarter." He watched Elijah cautiously, preparing for another throttling that could come at any given second. "There were witches doing some magic I've never seen. All chanting with one another"

This, however, began to further intrigue Elijah and Klaus. Caroline too stepped closer to listen as she was still a few paces behind them.

"But here's the bizarre thing. They weren't witches, at least not like the ones from here." Marcel spoke.

"And how can you be certain of this?" Elijah asked.

"Something seemed off about them. A bunch I've never seen around here before. And believe me I've been living with the witches in here for a long time to know."

"What did you see?" Klaus asked in an indignant, more bidding tone.

Marcel exhaled before continuing, "It's going to sound crazy but they were spread out all over, all chanting in rhythm. Usually witches are close together, but not them."

"Travelers." Caroline whispered.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, follow me on tumblr: winterfoxx5**


End file.
